Friendly Fire
by GEM8
Summary: She Couldn't have possibly done it again Post Sacrifice-- Kara goes in and tries to help free the hostages. Her cover is blown. Lee pays the price. Lee's face will forever be burned into her mind. Kara, Lee and Bill Adama. Please Read and Review


Title: Friendly Fire

Title: Friendly Fire

Author: GEM

Date written: 2/28/06

Rated: K+

Word count:

Story Timeline: Sacrifice

Category: Drama

Warnings: Tissues may be needed

Characters: Kara, Lee and Adama

Summary: She couldn't have possibly done it again or could she?

Spoiler: season 2 Episode 216 Sacrifice

She was doing her best to keep up her nerve. Chaos it was just plain chaos in there. Shots were flying everywhere. Kara pulled the trigger and a blur of blue turns red and then she sees the eyes. Her world is going in slow motion and then it stops when he hits the ground. She sees clearly the disappointment in his shock filled blue eyes.

She runs for him but someone pulls her back and says they have to go. Damn straight she thinks I have to go to him. This can't be happening again and then she is on the opposite side of the blast door unable to get to him. She wants to scream. She will not go through this again. She was sure that Lee was hit. She'd played the scene over and over again in her head while she sat up against the wall. He was hit and two marines were dead. It was too high a price for one kill.

"You couldn't do anything Captain. It was crazy in their Sir."

Kara rolled her head to the side to face the Marine with radio held in her hand. "I hit him gunny. He was hit by friendly fire. It was mine.

--

She's alone sitting against the wall now, she has to give a situation report. She Collects herself and makes the call that will change her life forever. Fraking Ellen Tigh. She had them and then Ellen blew her cover. Just like that it turned into a shooting match. She had already killed Zac and now she'd killed Lee.

--

The silence on the radio was finally broken. He cool tone broke thought leaving no room for small talk. "Sit Rep." He could hear Kara takes a breathe her voice is small. She sounds exhausted.

"My cover was blown. It was crazy in there."

"How many did we loose?" He was too used to this questions.

"Two Marines, one of the gunman and …" She paused trying desperately to compose herself before breaking the news "Lee, was hit."

"How bad?"

"I don't know. Kara stopped again. "It was friendly fire. I think it was mine."

Adama felt as if someone had kicked him in the gut. He wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. He knew what was going through her mind but he couldn't say anything to comfort her- he didn't know anything for sure. They had a job to do. They needed to get their people out of there "Stay put until you hear for me."

"Yes, sir."

--

Bill Adama replaced the handset and stared at the plot table Oh gods, first Zac now Lee. Oh, Kara you poor thing. She never forgave herself for Zac. He didn't forgive her either. He was hurt by her admission about the accident before he lost her on that moon. When she came home his link to Zac had returned and He needed to forgive her. He did because he knew in his heart that Zac would want someone to take care of her. She never meant to intentional hurt Zac. Zac wouldn't want him to hold a grudge.

"We have to get them out of there Saul."

"I know."

Kara carried around enough guilt over Zac's death she didn't need to carry anymore for Lee.

--

The Marines preceded the gurney being pushed down the corridor. Kara stood up as Admiral Adama walked up next to her. She was ready to help Lee in any way. She wasn't going to let him die by her hand. Living each day with memories of Zac was enough to have on her conscience. "Admiral, let me help."

Adama stepped closer and the look in his eye as he took hold of her arm was not what she expected. It wasn't disappointment or pain. The look said it all. This isn't your fault. These people are crazed. You did all you could. Now let me finish it for him for everyone. "Let me handle it."

"Yes sir."

It seemed an eternity before the team came back. Kara could hear gunshots coming from the bar from where she waited. She prayed to the gods to keep everyone safe- especially Lee. When she saw the medics come back with the stretcher and that Lee was on it she lost it. The medics were saying he would be all right but just the sight of him lying there was enough to drive her off the deep end.

Lee looked pale. Kara didn't know what to do. Did she have any right to do anything? She had watched the last weeks, as a relationship grew between he and Dee. Dee was good for him. She's the one that kept him alive. Kara was sure of that. It was Dee's job to offer comfort to him.

When she saw Dee she noticed that her face was covered in tears. Dee's cream colored dress was spattered with blood- Lee's blood. Her hands were also covered in blood and shaking. She was following close behind Lee who was being pushed out by the medics his father was at his side. Dee was walking close to the second stretcher. Someone died in there. Someone close to Dee- Billy.

Adama stopped a moment by Kara. "Can you take care of things here?"

"Of course Sir. You should be with him."

"I need to talk to the President." Adama's tone was solemn.

"Billy." Kara whispered.

Adama nodded and touched Kara on the shoulder before moving away to catch up with his son.

--

She looked like hell. In truth he had been expecting her but when she walked in he was shocked by her appearance. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days and he was sure she had been drinking again. She stopped in front of his desk. He motioned for her to sit down.

"I ah… I needed to talk to someone. I hope you don't mind."

"Kara, anything for you. You need to stopping beating yourself up over this. It was an accident. I don't blame you. It was friendly fire yes but no one is to blame. He will live and he will fly again. I know you thought you cost me both of them but you didn't."

"I still feel responsible."

"I know Kara but he will be fine. That's all that matters. Stop feeling sorry for yourself that's an order."

Kara smiled a little. "Yes sir."

"I don't blame you. Remember that Kara. Lee wouldn't want you to beat yourself up. If you need to talk I'm here."

Kara stood up. "Yes sir I will. Thank you for setting me straight sir."


End file.
